maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abe/Jacky 50A
Bio Abe is a character from Evolve, a new game made by Turtle Rock Studios, the company that brought the past hit game, Left 4 Dead. Abe is a trapper class Hunter. His trapper abilties lets the Hunters to get Monsters of Shear easily. Abe's offensive abilities are prettty unique. He may only have one gun with 3 other gadgets, but he is not someone to get underestimated. Abe equips himself with a custom shotgun that fires bullets that change in size and shape depending on the speed with which Abe is shooting. That means if Abe pulls his shotgun's trigger fastly, the bullets will go in a scattershot. However, if Abe pulls his shotgun's trigger in methodical ways, he will gain a bit more accuracy. Abe is a big game hunter. Abe may not have any pet to help him like fellow trapper, Maggie, who has a Trapjaw to help herself in tracking the monster, but his tracking dart gun sure helps the hunt. Abe's tracking dart gun, is a trick shot. It can be fired at wildlife and if the Monster eats the darted wildlife and disgested the bullet, the Monster's position is then revealed. Abe also brings a deadly Statsis Grenade that can ground a flying Kraken and slow down other Monsters until they are rendered immobile. If a Monster is affected by the Grenade, the Monster will be rendered in a slow-motion movement for 15 seconds. The Stasis Grenade is also effective to synergize with another of his equipment which is a standard to all trappers, the Mobile Arena. The Mobile Arena traps the Monster in a 60-second-duration-barrier-arena. Once someone or something enters it, nothing can escape it unless the trapper is incapacitated or dead or deactivated it. Synergize it with the Stasis Grenade, and Abe is someone that no one wants to face, because they're not gonna get away from him. In-Game Bio "Abe the big game hunter is a member of the Hunters of Shear, whose objective is to hunt down Monsters in Shear who has wrecked the human colony of Shear. He doesn't have any exotic pets to help him track the Monsters, but he can get the monster by himself. Abe's trapper abilities makes him really hard to get escaped. Abe is a smuggler and thief once, which makes him the sneakiest hunter of the bunch. Abe is a good asset to SHIELD due to his Hunter nature, but his smuggler origins left SHIELD in question to let him join or not." Class Tactician *Gains extra turn if attacks a Blaster and gains Tactical Maneuvers if attacked by a Blaster or attacking a Blaster. *Vulnernable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators counter Tacticians and gains Combat Reflexes if attacked by Tacticians or attacking Tacticians. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *"Nice to meet ya, agent! Name's Abe. Pretty sure if you have me on your side, no one can escape ya, or me!" Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Accuracy: *Defense: *Evasion: Passives Big Game Hunter *Chance to gain an extra turn after attacking an enemy that is debuffed with targeting effects. *Guaranteed to hit enemies with targeting effects and gets a double increase in critical chance. *Deals more damage against targeted enemies. Itchy Trigger Finger *Chance to pre-counter a ranged attack with Custom Shotgun. *The type of rounds that the Shotgun fire during the counter is random. Hunter Of Shear *Part of the Hunters of Shear. *Chance to pre-empetively counter an enemy with Slowed. Chance increases if another Hunter is present. *Chance for all allies to apply Immobilized to all of their attacks. Chance increases if another Hunter is present. *All allies' attacks automatically gets Exploits Slowed. Gains Focused if another Hunter is present. Actions Custom Shotgun (Level 1) *Multi-Function **Can be used to do other actions. Scattershots (Level 1A) *Ranged gun attack. *5 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Weakened: Attack reduced by 25%. **Off-Balance: Removes and prevents counter attacks while active. *Special properties: **Wild Shots: This action has a low chance to hit. **Deadly Crits: Deals extra damage on critical hits. **High Crits: Increased chance to deal critical hits. Burst Shot (Level 1B) *Ranged gun attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Winded: Prevents and removes follow-up attacks when active. *Special properties: **Guaranteed Hit: Guaranteed to hit the target. **Exploits Slowed: Deals extra damage against Slowed targets. **Exploits Dizzy: Deals extra damage against Dizzy targets. **Exploits Protection: Deals extra damage against Protecting enemies. **Exploits Shields: Deals extra damage against Shield targets. Tracking Dart Gun (Level 2) *Debuff. *Ranged gun debuff. *Debuffs one enemy. *Inflicts: **Targeted: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed crit. ** Tracked: '''Doing an action or attack may cause the attacker to get countered by Abe and his allies. The countering side includes Abe and his allies. Has a chance for all of Abe's allies to counter at the same time. *Grants: **(All allies) Focused: Accuracy increased by 25%. '''Stasis Grenade (Level 6) *''"Nefarious grenade."'' *Debuff. *Ranged tech debuff. *Debuffs all enemies. *Inflicts: **Immobilized: Locks out melee attacks when active. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. ** Stasis Lockdown: '''Prevents counter attacks, follow-up attacks and extra turns while active. Chance to take extra damage when doing an action. Buff actions and normal actions are still useable. **Grounded: Flying characters are now vulnernable to ground attacks. '''Mobile Arena (Level 9) *''"Arena's Up!"'' *Debuff. *Ranged tech debuff. *Debuffs all enemies. *Inflicts: ** 'Mobile Arena: '''Locks out ranged and melee actions while active. However, the targets affected by the Arena takes reduced damage. **Intimidated: Reduces attack, defense and evasion. **Shield Breaker: Prevents and removes shields while active. *Special properties: ** 'Trapping: '''May deal damage to all targets if the targets are inflicted with Slowed or Targeted. Team-Up Bonuses *Hunters: Bonus for bringing 2 Hunters from Evolve in the same match. *Average Joes: Abe doesn't have any super powers. *Alias-Less: Abe is real. *Stasis Barrage: Bonus for bringing Abe and Hank together, because Abe's Stasis Grenade and Hank's Orbital Barrage works well and synergize each other in Evolve. Category:Heroes Category:Tacticians Category:Evolve Category:Video Games Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel